


you'd come over, right?

by natashasbanner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Emma's worried about Regina after a run in with another story book villain trying to destroy them. But she's not sure if it would be appreciated.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	you'd come over, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song, If the World Was Ending. First Swan Queen I've written in a long time. I hope you all enjoy :D

Emma’s thumb hovered over the call button as she let out a short breath. She paced the short space in front of her bedroom window. It was late, too late to be even considering a making this phone call. But after the week they’d had, she couldn’t help but want to seek familiar comfort. 

Running her fingers through her hair that hung limply around her shoulders, Emma let out a long breath. From the corner of her eye she watched the time tick later and later. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to do it now. 

With another long sigh, she pressed the call button under Regina’s contact and brought the phone up to her ear. She closed her eyes and listened as the phone rang and rang until Regina finally picked up. 

“Emma?” Regina questioned, concern evident in her tone even. “Is everything all right?” 

Emma listened to the sound of ruffling and could picture Regina sitting up in bed and reaching for the lamp on her bedside table. 

“Hello?” Regina questioned and Emma suddenly realized she hadn’t said a word yet. 

A lump had formed in her throat and Emma swallowed thickly before speaking. “Hi,” she said, slightly strained. 

“Are you okay?” Regina asked and Emma could tell she was fighting a yawn. 

Emma felt an odd warmth wash over her as the image of Regina leaned back against her head board, hair ruffled from sleep, squinting against the lamplight, filled her mind. 

“I’m fine,” she said, clearing her throat. “I’m sorry, I know it’s late. I uh, just wanted to hear your voice.” 

The line was silent for a few moments before Regina spoke again. “Emma,” she breathed out softly. 

“I know,” Emma said, pacing back over to her bed and sitting on the edge. “I shouldn’t have called, I just couldn’t help it.” 

“That’s not what I was going to say at all,” Regina said. “I know things haven’t exactly been great between us, but I’m here for you. Always.”

The corners of Emma’s mouth turned up and her stomach fluttered. “I know.” 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Regina asked softly. 

“I will be,” Emma assured her. “This week was just a lot.” 

“That’s quite the understatement, dear,” Regina said with a short chuckle. “But I know what you mean.” 

“You had a really close called,” Emma pointed out, the lump returning to her throat. Regina came the closest to death she’d come in a long time. And Emma had been helpless to do anything but watch as the woman she loved was nearly destroyed. 

“I’m okay, her bark is far worse than her bite.” 

Emma sighed. “You keep saying that.” 

“And I will continue until you finally believe it.” Regina said firmly. 

Neither one of them spoke for a long time, before Regina blew out long breath. 

“Emma,” she said and the phone beeped in Emma’s ear signalling the end of the call. 

Emma sat shocked and pulled the phone away from her ear. Tears welled in her eyes for a moment before the familiar energy of Regina’s magic filled the room. The purple smoke cleared and there Regina stood on the other side of her bed. 

Emma hopped up and started around the end of the bed, but hesitated. 

“Regina,” she breathed out. “You’re here.” 

Regina smiled softly for a moment before it fell again. “You aren’t the only one who needed some comfort. Just for tonight.” 

“Regina,” she repeated, tilting her head slightly. 

“I know,” Regina said, looking down at her feet. 

Emma looked at her, for several long moments before she finally nodded. “Okay.” 

She walked back around the bed and pulled back the blankets. Regina climbed in on what used to be her side while Emma turned off the lights. She climbed into bed bedside Regina. She laid on her back, completely still but could feel Regina’s warmth nonetheless. 

Regina moved over until there was only a centimeter left between them. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before rolling onto her side and sliding her are over Regina’s waist. Regina scooted over and pressed her head into Emma’s chest. 

“I miss this,” she whispered. 

“Me too,” Emma said, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Regina nuzzled closer to Emma. “I’m here for you, I hope you know that. No matter what,” 

Emma kissed her forehead again. “I know. Same goes for you.”

“I know.” 

“Let’s get some sleep,” Emma said softly, pulling Regina impossibly closer. 

“Sweet dreams, my sweet Emma,” Regina mumbled almost inaudibly. 

Emma closed her eyes and focused on the soothing lull of Regina’s breathing. She wasn’t entirely convinced that this wasn’t just dream her exhausted mind had concocted, but she didn’t care. She and Regina hadn’t been together in over a year, but everyday she yearned for her touch, the feeling of their bodies pressed together and her lips against hers. 

It hadn’t been their time and neither one of them knew how to bridge the chasm that had grown between them. But tonight was a start, even if it was only for the night. 

If anything, it reassured her of one thing; she and Regina would be there for each other. Always. 

And with that thought, Emma gave in to the pull of sleep, a content smile stretched over her face. 


End file.
